


The Greatest Good

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Hero Husbands, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off that scene in the incredibles, you know the one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: “Dickie?”"Yeah?"“Where is my Red Hood suit?!”“Oh... I, uh, put it away...”“Where?!”“Why. Do. You. Need. To. Know?!”“I need it!”“Uh uh, you can't go running off now. We've been planning this dinner for months!”“My operation is in danger!”“My evening in danger!”





	The Greatest Good

**Author's Note:**

> In which this happened in one night of me simply landing on that clip of Frozone and going there's a jaydick fic in that, I nearly swapped it so it was Jay who had hide Dick's Nightwing gear but thought that Dick's more likely to go all supernova fit over the planned date. 
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy the fic!! :D

Jason was in their apartment bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and inspecting his reflection, making sure that he looked his best. Tonight was his and Dick’s date night and they were going out to some fancy restaurant in the high end of Gotham. This was something that both of them had been looking forward to for a while, especially since this place was so damn hard to get into- you had to wait on an extremely long waiting list, it was like a year-long list, or you would have be someone like Bruce Wayne.

They weren’t waiting a whole year!

And neither of them was Bruce Wayne, but...

Well, let’s just say that they had their connections.

This was going to be good for them both as they hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as they like to. Even more so lately with both of them have been busy with their own operations, patrols and day jobs. Not that it meant that they loved each other any less but just wanted some time alone with each other.

Jason had a big operation running at the moment, a very important one, one that could possibly take down Black Mask and a few other big crime lords in Gotham all at once! With him pouring most of his days into making it work, he even had to go undercover, back working in his good old mob boss days and everything, to make it convincing enough. Though it wasn’t like Red Hood was particularly known much for being a hero anyway.

He is, however, gladly looking forward to having a break from the whole thing and spend some quality time with his husband, a nice meal in that fancy uptown restaurant, then maybe even catch a movie? Before a night different sort of nighttime activities than the usual cape and courage shebang, he even got the Replacement and Demon Spawn to cover for them.

He was just about finished fixing up his hair (because they couldn’t all be like Dickiebird and wake up looking like a supermodel, some of them had to put effort into looking good!) when his phone pinged on the counter under the mirror.

At first, he thinks it’s Roy, probably got his ass into trouble again, but then again he tended to message Dick more now because the Golden boy was less likely to lecture or kick his ass for being stupid, again.

However,  _ for once _ , it wasn’t Roy. No, it was worse, it was work.

_ Boss, sorry to disturb you but there’s a bit of trouble... _

He scoffed at the text, couldn’t these morons do anything by themselves? No wonder the heroes always win.

_ Deal with it yourself. I’m unavailable until further notice. _

He thought seriously about turning off his phone but didn't and then before he could even move to put it down he got another text. He snarled, for fuck sake, just one night, he wanted just one night!

_ But Falcone is here saying that he needs to talk to you, he’s being impatient and is threatening to cut off the deal. _

Well shit.

He just had to wait until date night, didn’t he?

Jason was going to kill the bastard after all of this.

And then Dick was going to kill him! Well, he wouldn’t kill him because Dick doesn’t kill, Batman conditioning and all, but damn that’s probably worse. Dick could be pure evil when he wanted.

_ Hold him for as long as you can I’ll be there as soon as possible.  _ He replied quickly as he abandoned his shirt and ran into their room, throwing open their wardrobe and filtering through their mixer of shapes, sizes, and colored clothes and frowning when he can’t find his gear.

His phone pinged again. He barely glanced at it but caught the text anyway.  

_ Will do Boss. _

He searched the whole wardrobe and still couldn’t find it.

“Dickie?” He called to his partner, who is lounging on the sofa, watching cartoons (his Dickiebird was such a man-child). Maybe he knew where his kit was, his voice perhaps a little sweetly because he knows he has to break the bad news to Dick…

“Yeah?” Dick called back, voice wary because he knew that voice.

“Where's my Red Hood suit?” He called back, hoping Dick would play ball.

“What?”

They both knew he heard it correctly the first time...

“Where is my Red Hood suit?!” He replied.

There was a slight pause before-

“Oh... I, uh, put it away...”

“Where?!” He hurriedly rummaged through their T-shirt drawer, throwing things in every direction, something he knows he’ll be cleaning up later but that’s the least of his worries at the moment.

_ “Why. Do. You. Need. To. Know?” _

Ah _ fuck _ .

Not good.

“I need it!”  

Dick walked slowly into their bedroom to see the mess that Jason had made in his search and crossed his arms. “Uh uh, you can't go running off now. We've been planning this dinner for months!”

“My operation is in danger!” He defends because Dick knows how much time and effort he’s put into this just to let it fall flat, however-

_ “My evening in danger!” _

Which is understandable because he saw how happy and excited Dick had been all day, bouncing around with a happy, dopey grin on face and he hasn’t shut up about what he’s going to pick off the menu all day. It made a foul feeling churn in his stomach to disappoint Dick, he was going to have to pull all the stops to make it up to Dick.

And damn, Dick looked so fucking beautiful, sexy and wow, he was so taken by Dick’s beauty that he nearly simply stayed in. Forget the mission, hell even forget the stupid meal, he’ll order pizza! Because all he wanted is to fuck Dick so hard he’d have to call into work sick tomorrow because he couldn’t walk.

It takes all his willpower not to do exactly that.

But he can’t lose this contract with Falcone! Or everything will crash a burn very quickly and everything will have been for nothing!

“Dick! You tell me where my suit is now! This mission is for the greater good!” He explained furiously with a glare, he needed his suit and gear and quickly! He didn’t have the time to argue! 

Dick walked up to him, silently and intently and Jason knew  _ he was fucked. _

“The greater good?!” Dick shouted, most likely offended, poking a finger into his naked, but chiseled chest, harder with every word. “I am  _ your husband, _ I am  _ the greatest good _ you're ever gonna get!”

_ Uhg _

He was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Enjoy it? It was lots of fun anyway!! 
> 
> And thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
